


First Contact for Artificial Lips

by mrslaufeyson



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrslaufeyson/pseuds/mrslaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot: Data believes that his studies of the emotion of love would be enhanced by learning the art of kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact for Artificial Lips

"May I ask a favor of you?" Data inquired. 

"Sure," I replied. 

"From my past experiences, I can conclude that this request may make you slightly uncomfortable. If you do not wish to, you do not have to."

I hesitated. "What is it?" 

"Would you..." he paused, "show me how to kiss?" For a moment I was taken aback. This was not something I had anticipated him to ask of me. 

"As I said before, if you do not wish to..."

"No, no, it's fine. It's just... May I ask why?" 

"I have recently taken an interest in the human emotion of love. I have learned in my studies in the dramatic arts of something called "method acting", in which one learns more about portraying a character's emotion by putting oneself in a similar situation. I believe this may help me better understand love." 

"Why me though? Why not one of the other crew members, or a holodeck program?"

"A holodeck program knows only what I program into it. And since I do not know much of the art of human osculation, I cannot create an effectively educational program. Therefore, I would need the assistance of an actual being. I consider you to be one of my closest friends, and I believe that you would be a helpful teacher for me."

"Well your first kiss is a very special thing, Data. I feel honored that you chose me to help you."

He nodded slightly. "You are welcome." After a moment, he asked, "Can we begin our lesson?" I chuckled a little. How does one hold a lesson on kissing? 

"Well, there's no specific way to kiss. You just sort of... Kiss. And let your body move on its own." 

He raised his eyebrows. "It would help if you gave me more concrete instructions."

"Alright," I smiled, sliding next to him. "First, get her attention. You could place your hand on top of hers."

"Which hand should I use?" 

"Either. The right I suppose, since I am on your right." He did as I said and gently placed his right hand on my left. 

"Now what?"

"Well, let's see. Look into her eyes. Give a little smile." He contorted his face into a full-on grin, his eyes wide and his mouth stretched. It was actually somewhat frightening. "Ok, let's forget the smile." His face changed to confusion and he tilted his head. "Ok, take your other hand," I said, taking his wrist and bringing it to my face, "and caress her cheek." His touch was gentle. Knowing he had such exceeding strength, I had expected him to have a firmer touch. 

My voice got softer. "Now bring your hand down to her chin. Take it up towards your face. Don't pull, just... guide it." The space between us was dwindling. My head was spinning... What else did I need to tell him? What else do you do when you kiss? I couldn't focus my thoughts. "Now close your eyes," I whispered. We were centimetres apart. 

"Should I kiss your top lip or the bottom?" he asked at normal volume. I had never before felt a mood change so quickly.

I sighed. "Either one. Whichever feels right."

"As you know, I do not have the capability to feel any..."

Before he finished his sentence, I leaned in and I kissed him. I moved my hand from his wrist to his chest. We leaned in closer. I pulled my other hand out from under his and slid it behind his back. He did the same, holding me in a firm embrace. After a short eternity, we separated. Our faces stayed a few centimetres away. We sat for a few seconds in silence. 

After a moment, he spoke. "Thank you for your lesson. It was very educational."

Educational was one word for it.


End file.
